La disparition de la magnifique veste de Chao Xin
by UneCerise
Summary: Chao Xin savait qu'il avait laissé sa veste sur une chaise et sa disparition ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il n'y avait aucuns doutes à avoir : Chi-Yun, Dashan et Mei-Mei étaient -selon lui- liés à ce vole.


**Metal Fight Beyblade ne m'appartient pas !**

**Nous sommes bien d'accord, le titre est aussi long que la grande muraille de Chine. Bref, désolé d'avance pour les fautes, je me suis très relu rapidement, désolé pour ce que ça dérange ! J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez la lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou autre à la fin de celle-ci pour me donner votre avis !**

* * *

**_La disparition de la magnifique veste de Chao Xin_**

Chao Xin était quelqu'un d'extrêmement prévoyant, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir perdre sa foutue -mais magnifique- veste ! Il savait qu'il l'avait laissé traîné sur une chaise du temple de Beylin mais impossible de retrouver la fameuse chaise donc impossible de retrouver sa veste et donc impossible de la porter.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns avait donc les sourcils froncés de rage et il cherchait avec ardeur son vêtement, il n'était pas question qu'il sorte sans celui-ci !

Ses yeux arpentaient donc la pièce dans laquelle il était, il prenait de grand risque à fouiller dans la chambre de Chi-Yun mais il était certain que ce gamin avait quelque-chose à voir avec cette disparition. Après tout, il était plutôt commun que le petit cherche à se venger du plus grand à cause de ses blagues et de ses moqueries incessantes donc voler sa veste semblait être superbe vengeance.

Chao Xin fixa les murs à la tapisserie simple et vieille -sûrement de 4000 ans-, les chambres du temple n'avait décidément aucune grâce et vu le sérieux de Chi-Yun, il ne fut pas réellement étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucune décoration. De part la fenêtre ouverte, il entendit Mei-Mei parler au petit et cela le rassura légèrement : Chi-Yun ne ferait pas irruption immédiate dans sa propre chambre et cela éviterait donc à Chao Xin d'être prit en flagrant délit de non-respect de sa vie privée et donc de mourir aussi jeune et beau (le brun espérait cependant que sa beauté ne disparaisse pas avec l'âge.)

Il commença donc à ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet et y trouva quelques photos. Chao Xin n'était pas extrêmement curieux de nature mais il fallait bien avouer que là, il était intrigué. Il les prit donc en main et commença à les regarder, c'était des photos classique qu'il possédait lui-même -à la différence qu'il avait prit quelques minutes pour les accrocher dans sa chambre, histoire de décorer, pas qu'il apprécie particulièrement ses photos voyons !- elles représentaient leur équipe à diverses moments du championnat, il se souvient parfaitement que Mei-Mei avait insisté pour garder des photos souvenirs malgré ses complaintes. Dashan avait finalement parlé et convaincu Chao Xin de faire ses photos, le seul point positif, c'est qu'il était vachement canon dessus putain ! (Les autres membres aussi bien entendu mais l'angle et la lumière le rendait juste magnifique !)

Le blader se rendit compte qu'il observait ses photos depuis déjà deux minutes, deux précieuses minutes où il aurait pu retrouver sa veste ! Il rangea donc les photos en vitesse et se déplaça vers l'armoire du gamin à la tresse, il ouvrit celui-ci rapidement et chercha le plus rapidement possible, sérieusement, si il rentrait, Chao Xin allait perdre la vie ! De base, Chi-Yun ne l'intimidait pas mais il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aimait pas quand on fouillait dans ses affaires.

Puis il n'avait qu'à pas lui voler sa veste non mais oh !

C'est après sa fouille que Chao Xin cru perdre espoir. Aucune _putain _de veste ne se trouvait dans ce foutu placard ! Il se mit alors rapidement à la place de Chi-Yun... S'il lui avait volé un vêtement, où l'aurait-il mit ? Bon déjà le brun ne s'amuserait pas à voler un habit au plus petit puisque ses tenues laissaient à désirer en matière de mode et en plus il faisait cinq mètres de moins que lui. En même temps, tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir une taille aussi parfaite que lui.

Une pensée traversa son esprit, aussi vif qu'un éclair et plus pointu qu'une flèche. Et si ce n'était pas Chi-Yun le coupable de ce vole mais... Mei-Mei ou Dashan ?

Il sortit de la chambre en trombe prêt à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec eux. Il se dirigea donc dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Mei-Mei, il marchait à une vitesse folle mais à peine il avait atteint le palier de sa chambre qu'il se ravisa. Pour commencer elle était dehors entrain de parler avec Chi-Yun donc aucune chance qu'elle soit également dans sa chambre -hormis si elle maîtrise la technique du clonage mais selon ses connaissances, Mei-Mei ne connait pas cette compétence- et fouiller dans sa chambre -comme il l'avait fait avec le nain- n'était pas très galant de la part d'un gentleman comme lui.

Il partit donc à l'opposer et s'approcha de la pièce de Dashan. Il inspira par le nez et expira par la bouche, tout en priant mentalement que Dashan soit dans sa piaule pour qu'il puisse lui parler de sa veste. Chao Xin toqua donc à la porte tout en appuyant sur la poignée de celle-ci et pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre la réponse du capitaine de leur équipe.

Il n'avait reçu aucune réponse mais le son de la douche lui indiquait donc que Dashan se trouvait bien dans ses quartiers mais il était juste entrain de se laver. Bon, au moins si Chao Xin n'était pas sûr, il avait maintenant la conversation que Dashan n'était pas un être surnaturel qui était propre naturellement et qu'il devait donc se douchait pendant une partie de son temps libre pour sentir bon.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, sa chambre était plus décoré que celle de Chi-Yun aucun doute. Sur le mur reposait une photo -encadrée attention- de l'équipe Wong Hu Zhong -et Chao Xin devait bien l'avouer mais ça faisait plaisir- et autour plusieurs médailles qu'il avait gagné grâce à des compétitions ou bien juste pour être le meilleur du temple de Beylin.

Une idée le traversa instantanément : il s'agissait de la chambre de leur capitaine et il n'avait donc pas envie et l'obligation d'être un gentleman, puis de toute manière l'autre était occupé dans la salle de bain et ne se rendrait sûrement pas compte de sa présence, c'était donc le moment parfait pour chercher sa veste ! Le brun du contenir un cri de joie en pensant à son "plan" (c'est à dire retrouver sa veste) et se mit activement à sa recherche.

Il se coucha sur le sol pour voir si sa veste n'était pas sous le lit -il n'aurait franchement pas apprécié la retrouver pleine de poussière !- mais rien ne s'y trouva. Il fit donc comme dans la chambre du plus petit et ouvrit la table de nuit, il n'y avait pas grand chose hormis des lettres ouvertes et Chao Xin n'avait pas envie de les lire. Il retient cependant cette info, on ne sait jamais si un jour d'ennuie mortelle, l'envie lui prenait de les lires... Il ferma donc la table de chevet et se dirigea vers l'armoire.

Après coup il se rendit compte que le fait de chercher dans la table de nuit était ridicule, sa veste -hormis si plié en cinquante- ne pouvait être contenu dans un si petit espace, à moins bien entendu que les 4000 ans du temple de Beylin ai permit un tel niveau de rangement mais c'était très peu probable.

Il s'approcha de l'armoire et quand il ouvrit l'armoire il contempla pendant quelques secondes le rangement impeccable du chef. Tous les vêtements étaient parfaitement triés, certains sur cintres et d'autres pliés à la perfection. C'était juste étonnant pour Chao Xin qui avait une armoire avec des vêtements -stylés certes- rangés aléatoirement. Il regarda les quelques vêtements sur cintre et admira pendant quelques secondes un pull.

C'était un très joli pull bleu avait des vagues dorés gravés dessus. Le garçon fut légèrement jaloux de la trouvaille de Dashan, comment pouvait-il avoir un pull aussi cool sans JAMAIS le porter ! C'était tout simplement inadmissible ! Il enleva le cintre de l'armoire pour mieux baver devant ce vêtement. Il lui fallait immédiatement.

Il entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir et quand il se tourna il aperçu Dashan qui lâcha seulement un petit "oh" comme s'il n'était qu'à peine étonné de le voir ici à fouiller. Chao Xin regarda rapidement la dégaine du garçon aux mèches dorés, il portait un peignoir noir -enfin c'était un kimono puisque le vêtement était en tissu- avec des dorures représentant une créature chinoise. La contemplation ne dura pas beaucoup de temps puisque le plus grand des deux prit la parole.

"Que fais-tu ici ?"

Le "ici" désignant bien évidement sa chambre et non le temple de Beylin puisque sinon cela aurait été une question débile et sans intérêt parce-que oui, le détenteur de Virgo n'était pas souvent ici la journée à s'entraîner mais il logeait ici -"ici" désignant le temple et non la chambre de Dashan-.

"Où as-tu trouvé ce pull ? Et pourquoi diantre tu ne le portes jamais ! Il est beaucoup trop cool, donne le moi !" Chao Xin ne répondit absolument pas et au contraire s'agita avec le vêtement qu'il tenait.

"Donc tu viens dans ma chambre et tu me voles mes vêtements ? Et pour répondre à ta question il s'agit d'un cadeau de Sophie et Wales de l'équipe européenne.

-Alors déjà, c'est vous -le vous désignant toi, Mei-Mei et le nabot bien évidemment !- qui avez commencé à me voler ma veste ! Et puis pourquoi ils t'offrent des cadeaux ? Ton anniversaire est dans deux mois !"

Au vu de la tête que Dashan tirait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'histoire du "vole de la veste", il soupira, parfois son second pouvait être bizarre et réagir de manière bien trop excessive sans réfléchir.

"Et donc tu es venus dans ma chambre te venger de ta veste disparue en volant mon pull ? Et non ce n'était pas un cadeau d'anniversaire même si c'est touchant que tu te souviennes que le miens et dans quelques mois, c'est pour être venu en aide à Julian il y a quelques temps de cela.

-Alors non, j'ai fouillé pour savoir si tu ne gardais pas ma veste en otage. Puis je suis tombé par hasard sur ton pull... Bon dieu l'anglais et la française ont des goûts pas mal en matière de vêtements ! Faudrait que je leur demande de ma rapporter un truc aussi, hmm... Pourquoi pas une nouvelle veste ?..."

Dashan lâcha un sourire devant les murmures de son ami et se déplaça pour se poser sur son lit. Il ne su pas si cette action enclencha la suivante mais Mei-Mei rentra en trombe dans la chambre tandis que Chi-Yun l'engueulait à quelques pas avant de lui aussi rentrer dans la pièce -en toquant juste avant.

"Mei-Mei ce n'est pas poli, tu devrais toquer, peut-être que Dashan ne souhaitait pas de visite ! Oh." Son regard dévia du capitaine au brun et il fronça les sourcils. "Chao Xin..." Puis il se reprit. "Excuses-nous Dashan de venir te déranger.

-Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas." Il s'amusait légèrement des tournures de Chi-Yun quand il s'agressait à lui. "J'étais en train de parler avec Chao Xin et cela vous concernes légèrement, n'auriez-vous pas vu sa veste ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus fronça les sourcils.

"Sa... Veste ?...

-Oui il se trouve qu'un de vous m'a volé ma veste que j'avais laissé sur une chaise." Chao Xin croisa les bras tout en continuant de tenir le cintre.

"Oh." Une lumière sembla s'éclairer dans les yeux de Chi-Yun puisque celui-ci les écarquilla légèrement. "Est-ce que cela explique le bordel que tu as foutu dans ma chambre ?"

Dashan tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de Virgo qui grimaça.

"Rooh j'ai ouvert deux trucs, y'a rien de grave !

-Oui bien sûr." Le sarcasme se faisait ressentir dans le ton du plus petit. "Tu as _juste_ laissé des vêtements au pied de mon armoire sans prendre la peine de les ranger, tu n'as pas refermé le tiroir de ma table de chevet et les photos se sont dispersées dans toute ma chambre à cause de ma fenêtre ouverte... À moins que tu les aies jetées délibérément de partout !"

L'échange aurait pu durer encore un moment mais Mei-Mei intervient avec l'aide de Dashan.

"Chao Xin, Mei-Mei sait où est ta veste."

Le garçon se tourna immédiatement vers la fille, hargneux dans savoir plus parce-que bon, son équipe pouvait être bien sympa par moment mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

"Pour tout expliquer, elle était sur une chaise et elle avait besoin d'être livrée... Hum non ! Poncée ! Non c'est pas ça..." La jeune fille prit une pause cherchant son mot.

"Lavée ?" Hasarda Chao Xin avec une voix fatiguée.

"Ah voilà ! Elle avait besoin d'être lavée.

-Et ? Où est ma veste maintenant ? J'en ai besoin moi !

-Elle sèche."

Chao Xin cru s'étouffer ! Il avait besoin de sa veste pour sa sortie en ville ! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir mettre pour se couvrir sans celle-ci ?! Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors les émeraudes de Dashan.

Celui avec les mèches soupira. Il ne savait pas si c'était du à la pitié mais il balaya le problème d'un geste de la main.

"Je ne sais pas si ça peut remplacer ta veste mais tu n'as qu'à m'emprunter mon pull mais à la seule condition que tu ailles ranger le bazar que tu as provoqué dans la chambre de Chi-Yun.

-Et que tu ne recommences plus jamais !" Ajouta le bleuté en gesticulant pour montrer sa colère envers le beau garçon.

"Ca me va." Chao Xin répondit dans un sourire en fixant le pull qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Sa simple réponse eu pour effet de faire partir Chi-Yun -qui allait sûrement l'attendre dans le couloir pour être sûr qu'il répare les "dégâts"- et Mei-Mei qui haussa les épaules et s'en alla.

Le brun eu un regard vers le chef de son équipe, s'empêchant d'agir comme un gamin à qui ont avait donné un geste il s'approcha de Dashan.

"Merci beaucoup." Et il partit immédiatement de la chambre.

Les deux yeux émeraude suivirent le brun du regard et il sourit, son second ne montrait presque jamais des signes de reconnaissance et ce "merci" réussit à lui faire pétiller les yeux.

Dashan s'allongea sur son lit, toujours vêtu de son kimono et regarda le plafond. Les quelques secondes de calme qui lui avait été profitable ne restèrent pas longtemps puisque Chao Xin repassa son visage à travers l'accès séparant la chambre du couloir.

"Hey Dashan tu ne veux pas venir en ville avec moi ?"

Le leader de l'équipe se leva de son lit.

"Tu permets, je me change et je te rejoins."

Il n'avait décidément pas le cœur à refuser une aussi simple proposition. Dans un rictus de joie, Chao Xin ferma la porte et alla rapidement aider Chi-Yun à ranger -ou plutôt tout faire tout seul.

Cette journée promettait d'être amusante.


End file.
